


caught in the rain

by InLust



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 16 year old ruby, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sam, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Secret Identities, ceo sam arias aka reign, cohabiting consciousness, disaster arias girls, i ignore canon, prompt, smart af ruby, special agent alex danvers, wild plot appears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: Sam and Ruby were supposed to have an enjoy a day at the beach when the weather decides to downpour instead





	caught in the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).



> so i know i didn't get prompted this BUT i ended up thinking about this prompt a lot...in a matter of 12 hours don't mind me "i swear i didn’t see you running and i just wanted to make my daughter happy by driving through the biggest puddle in the road” AU
> 
> what i didn't anticipate was: how long this would be and how i managed to fit some plot in here because this is supposed to be a project im working on for the future 
> 
> uh so this alternate universe (damn i don't want to give too much away) okay i won't give too much away hopefully you see everything unfold in this - reign doesn't happen in national city, it happens elsewhere and sam moves back with reign in her head and also some changes, Sam is at least 34 years old and Ruby is 16 years old in this (which changes the dynamic a bit) and Alex is like 30 - just age it up to make sense of their ages because the show is whack

It was supposed to be a sunny day at the beach. Sam promised her daughter ice pops and fried dough. Instead, it ended up downpouring like a monsoon, which meant boring errands while they were already out. 

Sam hates to see her daughter disappointed. 

While Ruby doesn’t express it through anger, she gets a bit quiet. 

The quiet is what kills Sam the most. 

Sam wracks her brain the whole ride back from the grocery store trying to think of something to cheer Ruby up with. 

Ruby just sits quietly and patiently, staring out of the passenger side looking at the sky. She’s willing it to go away soon so maybe she could enjoy the new city they recently moved to. 

“At least, we won’t have to work today huh?” Sam asks cheerfully. 

At the mention of work, Ruby looks at her phone checking for any pings of criminal activity. Surprisingly, it’s been quiet. Almost taunting her. “Looks like it,” she responds solemnly. “Kind of sucks though.” 

Sam purses her lips, wanting to correct her daughter’s language. But she’ll let it slide. “It does suck,” she agrees. “Maybe tomorrow won’t be as bad.” 

Ruby checks her phone again. “Isolated thunderstorms,” she grumbles as she shows her mom the forecast. “I wouldn’t mind it if we had something to do. I’m going to check the software for the app when we get home.” 

“Oh come on, we don’t have work to do and you’re going to _make_ work?” Sam complains. 

Ruby lets out a sigh. “What do you suggest we do?” 

Sam falls short. Of course, she does. How is she supposed to entertain a 16 year old girl in a new city with barely any friends and spends way too much time reining in her mother’s alter ego to save the city from crime? 

Just as she’s about to answer, without realizing it, the car suddenly dips and a loud _splash_ follows, startling them both. 

“That was a huge pothole! How are there _possibly_ potholes that large here?” Sam immediately yells as she looks back at the rippling water she just caused. She grips the steering wheel. “I thought we escaped potholes when we left Boston.” Her heart pounds from being startled and while she doesn’t get road rage often, Reign is entertained by Sam’s frustration. 

Ruby giggles at her mom’s antics as well. “Potholes are generally caused by snow and ice melting into the ground, at the freezing point water expands creating cracks in the ground. But also erosion of the ground isn’t uncommon for potholes to form. This-” Ruby gestures to the rain, “facilitates erosion.”

Sam tries to hold back the snicker at her daughter. “Okay, Rain Man.” 

Ruby narrows her eyes at her mom. “I don’t get it. _You’re Reign_.” 

Sam opens her mouth and then shuts it. “It’s an old movie with Tom Cruise about this savant--you know what? We’ll watch it when we get home.” 

“You’re going to make me watch an _old_ movie?” Ruby vaguely complains. She raises her eyebrows at her mom. 

Sam laughs. “ _Yes_ , we’re going to give it a shot. I hate making references and you not getting them. It makes me feel old.” 

“Mom, _technically_ \--” 

“I’m not that old!” Sam complains. She hears Reign laughing in the back of her mind. **_Time passes differently for us,_** she sings. “Ugh.” 

Another pothole appears, startling Sam. She almost curses, but remembers her daughter is in the car. She checks to make sure that her tire light hasn’t turned on because getting a flat in this weather would be the worst. 

Ruby laughs at the little huff Sam lets out. “The car is fine mom. Relax.” She looks ahead at the road. “You’re supposed to drive quickly through large puddles of water anyway.”

Sam smiles because her daughter is. “Oh yeah? Why would I drive quickly? So I can splash an innocent bystander?” 

Ruby turns to look at her mom with a cheeky smile. “It is could be at _least_ fifty points.” 

Sam laughs at the mention. It’s a terrible game that she and Ruby came up with that makes her parenting skills quite questionable. Reign gets a kick out of it though. “Twenty points if we splash an inanimate object. Thirty points if we splash someone in a poncho. Forty points if we splash another vehicle. Fifty points if it’s a man in a suit with an umbrella.” 

Ruby laughs in agreement. “Yes! You remember!” 

“We are such terrible people for coming up with that game,” Sam tries to sound chiding.

Ruby shrugs. “Reign thinks it’s hilarious.” 

_**It’s very amusing.** _

Sam rolls her eyes. 

Ruby looks ahead with a bit of excitement as they near the corner from their house. “Look, mom! That’s a _huge_ puddle!”

Sam actually notices it ahead of time. “It looks like a pond,” she adds a bit mortified. “The infrastructure in this city is something left to be desired.”

Ruby rolls her eyes at her mother’s criticisms. She’s such a nerd. She looks ahead. “Don’t forget you have to speed through so you minimize the chances of water getting into the engine.” 

“Where do you learn these things?” Sam asks incredulously as they get closer.

“The internet,” Ruby deadpans. “Come on, I also wanna see how high the splash will be!” There’s a childlike excitement on her face that Sam hasn’t seen in a long time. Ever since Reign, Ruby’s grown up too quickly. 

So despite her skepticism, Sam listens to her daughter. She hits the turn signal and presses her foot on the gas. “ _Tokyo Drift!!!!!!!!!!!_ ” Sam yells as she turns the corner. 

Ruby whoops loudly in response as she grabs onto the handle bar near her head. 

Then at the corner of her eyes, Sam sees something with reflectors. But it’s too late to brake as she glides over the water and a large wall splashes up into the air as high as their SUV. Through the sheet of water, Sam and Reign both see it a figure shine briefly through the wave that falls right on top of them. 

_**Oh. That’s not good.** _

_ Thanks, Reign.  _

_**Of course.** _

“Was there someone there?” Ruby asks in alarm.

Sam curses as they get through the puddle. She looks back in the rear view mirror to see a figure standing at the corner, completely drenched by the onslaught of water. She slows the car to a stop. “Oh crap, oh crap,” she mutters as she unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out of the car. 

She rushes back to the corner to see a woman in joggers and rain jacket with obvious reflectors on the arms and across the back. She’s completely drenched if she wasn’t already from running. “Oh geez, I’m really sorry about that!” Sam immediately apologizes for that. “Are you okay?” 

“Did you not see me or something?!” the woman shoots back, throwing her hood back. Even her face and the inside shirt is drenched. 

“Special Agent Danvers?!” Sam exclaims in surprise. “What’re you doing out here?” 

Alex wipes as much of the water off of her face as she can before she realizes it’s Sam. “Ms. Arias?” Her tone instantly changes to something a little softer. 

“Please call me Sam,” she insists out of impulse. “Come on, let’s get you out of the rain.”

“I’m alright,” Alex immediately says, raising her hands. 

“No, no, let me take you back to my place,” Sam blurts out without thinking. _**How forward of you.** _ Sam feels her ears turn red through the cold rain. “We’re just a couple of houses down. You’re drenched and it’s my fault. Please, let me make it up to you.”  

With mild hesitation, Alex says yes anyway. She offers to just turn back and run to Sam’s place so she doesn’t wet the upholstery but Sam insists. Thankfully, neither Ruby nor Reign say anything embarrassing the quick car ride over. 

Ruby quickly offers to bring in the groceries to let her mom handle Alex. There’s a sly look on Ruby’s face as she does so and Sam sticks her tongue out at her daughter in retaliation. 

Sam is still mortified that against all odds in the middle of the pouring rain, she managed to splash someone running. She enters the small home, kicking off her shoes, with Alex in tow. “Let’s get you out of those clothes,” she announces. 

Alex doesn’t follow her, instead standing at the doorway. 

Sam stops in her tracks and realizes what she’s said. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean it like--you just need to strip down so you’re not wet--” _**I like where this is going.**_ Sam’s eyes widen. “You need dry clothes!” 

Alex actually suppresses a laugh at this. She shakes her head. “I just don’t want to drip across your house that’s all,” she notes calmly. There’s pinkness in her cheeks and Sam can hear the shallow breathing from Alex. 

Sam tries not to read too much into the FBI agent’s body language as she turns around. “Right, you can just take off your sneakers and socks, while I get you a towel and some dry clothes.” She barely contains her powers as she rushes upstairs to her room, going through her clothes to find something Alex can wear. She finally settles on a pair of her own joggers and an L-Corp t-shirt Lena gave her in commemoration of her promotion to CEO. 

When she comes back down, Ruby has several grocery bags in her hands at the doorway. 

Both of them look at each other in alarm because Alex is still standing in the doorway, noticing the 16 year old lifting the bags with extreme ease. 

“ _Ah, oh_! Moooom! Can you _help_?” Ruby feigns, pretending to almost drop the groceries. 

Alex is quickly there to relieve Ruby of some of the weight. “Whoa, you’re pretty strong,” Alex notes as she takes some of the stuff from Ruby. 

“Nah, just stubborn,” Ruby says playfully, ignoring the fact that she is crazy strong as they’ve recently discovered. “Didn’t want to go back and get the rest of it.” Ruby shoots Alex an awkward smile before looking at her mom to take care of the situation. 

Sam is by Alex quickly. “You can put those down. Here’s a towel and some clothes, the bathroom is just down the hall to your left,” she says quickly.

“Are you sure? I can just--”

“I’ve got it. Don’t worry,” Sam says quickly.

Alex stares skeptically before nodding, taking the clothes gratefully. She is about to step off the welcome rug before she toes off her shoes and takes off her socks. Her bare feet touch the floor and both Sam and Ruby make a sound that catches Alex’s attention. 

Sam lightly laughs as she looks at the shoe rack and pulls an extra pair of flip flops. “Chanclas in the house. Uh--flip flops, so your feet stay clean.”

Alex smiles and nods. She slips on the flip flops and pads towards the bathroom.

“You can throw your clothes in the hamper and I’ll take care of it!” Sam yells after before staring at her daughter. “What were you _thinking_?!”

“I thought you’d bring her all the way inside,” Ruby argues as she moves to the kitchen. 

“She didn’t want to drip through the house!” Sam responds, picking up the rest of the groceries and following her daughter.

Both Ruby and Sam quickly unpack the groceries. Sam tries to figure out what to do with Alex in their house before Ruby effectively says she’s going to work on the app like she said she wanted to.

“Hey, you can’t leave me down here with her.”

Ruby stares at her mom in confusion. “Why not? It’s obvious you have a crush on her, this is your chance.” 

“My _chance_? I’m a disaster.” 

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Mom, you’re not a disaster. Come on, just apologize for splashing her and dry her clothes.” 

“Dry her clothes _right_ ,” Sam thinks she may have an easy way out. 

“The _normal_ way!” Ruby reminds. “This is your chance to get to know her and possibly figure out how far along her investigation is.” 

Sam frowns. “Work?” 

Ruby throws up her hands in surrender. “It’s not my fault you’re crushing on the FBI agent who thinks Reign brutally murder those mobsters.” 

“ **I’m offended**.” Sam’s eyes widen and she clamps her hand over her mouth. “What if she comes out?” 

Ruby pinches the bridge of her nose. “You'll be fine, mom. I’m going to my room now. Yell if you _actually_ need something.” With that, she jets up the stairs leaving Sam alone as the bathroom door clicks open. 

Alex comes out of the bathroom in Sam’s joggers that are a few inches too long that they hit the ground and the t-shirt that _just_ fits her. Sam spies the strong muscles of Alex’s arms as she dries her hair with the towel.

_**Quite the specimen.** _

Sam swallows thickly, agreeing, as she walks over to Alex. “Feel free to grab some water or juice out of the fridge and I’ll go downstairs and dry your clothes.”

Alex nods, knowing that there’s no room for arguing when she’s in someone else’s house  _and clothes_. “Thanks,” she quietly says.

Sam smiles, feeling her heart still racing, as she grabs the hamper from the bathroom and goes to the basement to throw the load of Alex’s clothes into the dryer. She spends that time thinking of all the things she could say to Alex, starting with an apology for splashing her and then...she’s got nothing. What can she possibly talk to Alex about? 

When she goes back upstairs, Alex is drinking a glass of water, staring at the pictures on the fridge with a small smile on her face. The towel is wrapped around her neck and she looks comfortable. 

_ No, she looks beautiful.  _

Sam takes a small breath to calm her racing heart. “Hey,” she greets.

Alex turns in place with a smile on her face. “Hey, I was just looking at your pictures. Ruby was a beautiful baby.” 

Sam laughs. “Yeah, she was. I mean, to me she’s still a baby.” 

Alex nods, understanding. “Where is she?”

“Upstairs, said she wanted to do some homework,” Sam lies easily. What else would a teenage girl want to do on a rainy day? “The rainy day has us both bummed.” 

Alex glances outside. “Yeah, it’s definitely not the kind of day off I wanted.” She looks down at her clothes before looking at Sam almost playfully. 

Sam blushes. “Listen, I’m really sorry about that. If I knew you were there, I wouldn’t have driven so fast. Ruby was saying how I should be driving through puddles quickly so the engine doesn’t get wet or something? I don’t know it was silly.” 

Alex still smiles. “She’s a smart girl.” Sam smiles with pride at Alex’s comment. “If it makes you feel better, if I were you, I’d probably do it on purpose.” 

Sam raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

Alex scratches the back of her head and nods shyly. “Yeah, Kara and I--mostly _me_ \--were kind of pranksters growing up. We had this game to see who can rack up the most points splashing unsuspecting people.” Sam’s jaw drops in awe. Alex laughs, rubbing her nose with embarrassment. “It’s a terrible, _horrible_ game, but it can be pretty entertaining if catch someone being a jerk.” 

“No, no!” Sam protests with a laugh of her own. “Ruby and I were literally just joking about that. We play that game too. But really, I was not expecting you to be there, I promise.” 

“So a bit of fate at play?” Alex asks playfully, her eyes twinkling with interest. 

Sam tilts her head, wondering if there’s a bit of flirtation she caught in Alex’s voice. “You mean getting a girl drenched and taking her home?” 

_**Forward again, Sam.** _

Alex bites the inside of her cheek, not saying anything. The smile on her face says it all though. 

Sam’s eyes widen and she opens her mouth but nothing comes out. “I am completely mortified at myself. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. Just so you know--this foot in mouth thing is not usually how I am,” she quickly explains even through the raging blush across her cheeks. “I’m usually a lot cooler in the face of---” Sam tries to think of the least inappropriate and suggestive comment to describe Alex. Alex just stares up at Sam, waiting patiently and curiously. 

Did the space between them shrink? 

_**Go for it. She wants you to kiss her.** _

_ What if she doesn’t? _

_**Look at that face. It’s not innocent at all.** _

“By all means, continue,” Alex urges flirtatiously. “In the face of?” 

_**If you don’t, I will.** _

_**Again.** _

Sam stammers as she tries to get it together. “Oh god,” she whispers. There’s no chance that Alex isn’t flirting and there’s no chance that Sam can hold it together, especially not with Reign additionally provoking her. 

Alex inspects Sam’s face carefully. It’s obvious she’s trying to read her. She always does when they share a space together. The curiosity on Alex’s face grows and she unconsciously licks her lips. 

It catches Sam’s attention and without thinking, Sam ducks down to kiss her. Without missing a beat, Alex returns the kiss, moving strictly at Sam’s pace. Sam just revels in Alex’s soft lips, trying to garner all that she can, and slowly working the nerve to taste her. Her tongue swipes at the bottom of Alex’s lips and she gains permission with a small sigh. Sam quietly moans as their tongues briefly meet, Alex teasing her because she slowly pulls away. 

Sam swallows, trying to regain a semblance of reality. She snaps out of her daze and stares at Alex biting her bottom lip, staring at her intensely. “We were talking about something right?” she jokes playfully.

Alex tilts her head. “Yes, we were, _Reign_.”

Sam’s eyes widen. _Fu--_

_**Oops.** _

**Author's Note:**

> uh SO YALL PROBABLY WANT AN EXPLANATION FOR THAT.....
> 
> nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
